


Blueberry Boy

by tylerrjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tyler's pov, first person POV, pre-t trans!josh dun, trans!josh dun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler thinks he sees a cute girl smoking out of their bathroom window. To his surprise, Josh is, in fact, not a girl.<br/>(this wasnt originally going to be a joshler fic but i always wanted to write a trans!josh fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short first chapter but w/e

At the start of this story I was straight - or at least, I thought I was. I never had any doubt I wasn't in my fifteen years until I saw _him_.

I first saw the boy in question leaning out his bathroom window from my bedroom window as the back of our houses faced each other. He was my neighbour and I knew someone had lived there for a while, I would always see who I would find out was his little brother playing with his friends in the front yard or their dad mending to the garden or washing the windows. But I had never seen the blue haired boy that I was watching as he leaned out the window, cigarette between his lips.

When I first saw him, I thought he was a girl. Plump lips, cute eyes and, well, boobs (clothed, of course). At the time, these were all things I wrongly related to being a girl. He had left as quick as he came, putting out the butt of his cigarette and closing the window. Lucky for me, though, his cigarette cravings came like clockwork.

Every evening around six o'clock for the next week, I watched as he leaned out of his window. It sounds creepy, I know, but he was beautiful. Mesmerising. He always looked the same, as if he just woke up, regardless of the late time. The only time he broke his cycle was on the Saturday morning. I only caught him a minute before he put out his cigarette and closed his window. I noted that he looked quite different that day, as if he was going out. I decided that I wanted to meet mystery boy at last. I assumed he didn't hang around the area since I had never seen him before so I decided my best bet was to go to the bus stop and hopefully bump into him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw i got sweet comments on my first chapter  
> id like to let you guys know i myself am trans in case any of you are uncomfortable with reading work about trans people by cis authors

After I quickly got ready, I basically ran to the bus stop. By the time I was there, the bus had arrived and a line of people were filing on. I couldn't see the boy but he might have been on the bus already and I wasn't risking missing him.

I joined the line, paid my fare and went to find blue boy. I could easily see he wasn't on the first floor as his blue curls would have stood out so I quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor of the double decker.

As I predicted, he was up there but when I saw him he looked quite different than usual - more angular features, bushier eyebrows, a flat chest. If I wasn't so sure it was him, I would have guessed it was his twin brother with the same hair. Let me remind you, at the time I assumed he was a girl so these things stood out.

Regardless of the changes, he was still gorgeous. They distracted me from whatever else that could have been in my head until I was standing next to the seat he was sat on. And then I realised, _"Shit_ , _I_ _didn't plan this moment_. _What do I say?"_ "Uh, hi, can I sit here?" I asked. He didn't look up. I wanted to throw up right there and then. This was so awkward. Here I was, trying to ask this cute boy if I could sit next to him when almost every seat upstairs was empty while standing on a moving bus and he wasn't answering.

Never had I ever wanted the ground to swallow me whole more than that moment. But then he glanced to his right and then up to my face. He reached up to his ear to take out an earphone, which I had failed to notice, and gave me the sweetest, most polite smile I could imagine.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He asked in a quiet, soft voice that did not match his attire. I repeated my question, somehow finding a way to stutter between every word but his welcoming aura made me feel a lot less embarrassed. He nodded and scooched over a bit for me to sit down.

"I'm Tyler," I introduced myself once I sat next to him.

"I'm Josh," he told me in the same quiet voice that was almost a whisper. I was sort of taken back by his name.

_"Josh is a boy's name, right?"_ I thought "Josh as in...?" I asked and he seemed a little less enthusiastic.

"Joshua."

Honestly, I was confused. This had to be the same person leaning out of that bathroom window. I was sure he was a girl, I had studied how he looked for the last week. "Do you live around Pioneer Grove?" I asked and he nodded. It was the person hanging out of the window.

Once again, I felt that crippling embarrassment all through my body. My cheeks were heating up a little and I wouldn't have minded if the bus crushed and sent me flying out the window. I had called this boy a girl for the last week and it was obvious he knew that.

"So, where are you going?" Josh asked, trying to break the minute of awkward silence but only making it worse since I didn't even know what bus I was on.

I shrugged. "I don't know the name of the place but I'll know when I get there." I was so grateful to any god or whatever higher power there was at that moment that I was easily able to deliver that lie. "You?" I asked.

"Just into the city," he nodded. "If you want, you could hang out with us if you're free. I mean, you live around Pioneer Grove, you probably know some of my friends."

"Oh, I'm free," I replied almost immediately which gained me a bit of a weird look. "I don't need to be where I need to go for a while," I shrugged.


End file.
